Problem: Convert $9\ \dfrac{4}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${9}\ {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{99}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{99}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{99}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}} = \dfrac{103}{11}$